Wifi in the Sky
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: The Victorious episode, Wifi in the Sky, but with Beck and Tori as a couple. A continuation of Survival of the Hottest, part of my Victorious/Bori series
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__Hey guys! Very sorry about being like, 3 weeks late…AP tests, you know... anyway, I really like this one, I hope you guys do, too! Am I the only one super excited for Tori Goes Platinum? Bori kiss FTW! Anyway, I'd like to give some shout outs to BigStuOU and ToriandBeckForever, they've reviewed every single Victorious story/chapter I've written, so thanks so much you guys! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my friend NinjaDino721, she writes AMAZING fanfics about Danny Phantom and How to Train Your Dragon (looove that movie, btw). Okay, enough stalling, time for Bori!_

* * *

"Hey," Trina asked Tori suddenly.

"What?" Tori replied, already annoyed by the cramped space on the plane and Trina's incessant…well, Trina.

"Is this chicken?" She asked, holding up a questionable-looking piece of meat. Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust. Honestly, she could only take so much of Trina, and had already suffered enough after a whole week of her with their relatives.

"I think it might be pineapple," She suggested. Tori looked closer at the abomination called airplane food and found it even more grossly perplexing. "Or part of a thumb." She cringed.

Trina reexamined the mush skewered on her plastic fork and threw it back onto her tray. "Ugh, I can't eat airplane food," she concluded, packing it all up. "Too gross." Trina carelessly plopped the mess onto Tori's tray. Tori leaned back from it unappreciatively.

"And why is this now on _my _tray table?" She asked annoyedly.

"Cause I'm done with it." Trina replied obliviously. _Trina…_ Tori thought murderously. She reminded herself to take deep breaths and simply calmly explain to Trina what was wrong with her brain.

"I don't care if you're done with it–"

Tori's lecture was interrupted by an obnoxious little boy behind Trina, happily shoving his feet against the back of her seat.

"Hey, kid, I told you to stop kicking my seat!" Trina scolded rudely.

"So?" He challenged, kicking her seat more vigorously.

"Stop that!" She cried shrilly. Tori rolled her eyes. _Great, another drama queen. _She thought.

"You're not the queen of this plane!" He sassed back, continuing to kick her seat.

Tori zoned out as Trina complained to the kid's apathetic father. Trina certainly wasn't making it easy to get sucked into the book she was reading. The romance was captivating, though. Especially because the main character reminded her of Beck…

"This is your captain speaking, sorry about our late start today. We should be arriving in Los Angeles at around 11:14pm." The captain said soothingly. Tori jolted out of her romance novel. Did he say 11:14pm? That was like a three hour delay! She had to meet up with André, Cat, and Beck to work on their project after she landed! How could they work on it now? Tori leaned back in despair when she saw an ad on the back of her seat.

"Gotta go online? Choose Aloft Airlines Wifi service." The ad read. Tori smiled to herself and opened her laptop to try and online chat with her project group. Luckily, Beck was online.

"Hey, you," Beck smiled from the little chat window.

"Hey, boyfriend." Tori giggled, waving at him.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked, referring to Tori's flight issues.

"Not so good," she frowned. "We're not supposed to land until after 11."

Beck frowned at her sympathetically. "Oh, no,"

Tori smiled sadly. "Do you think we can finish it online?"

"Sure," he smiled comfortingly. "Lemme text André and Cat and let them know."

"Thanks, boyfriend," She winked flirtatiously.

"So, how are you online right now? Aren't you on the plane?"

"They have wifi!" Tori raised his eyebrows delightedly. Beck laughed at how cute she was.

"Sweet. So, d—"

"Hiiiii!" Cat's bright, peppy face also popped onto Tori's screen.

"Hey, Cat." Beck and Tori both said.

"So should we get started?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, André's logging on now," Beck informed, reading the text from his phone.

"What about Robbie?" Cat asked worriedly. Ever since they forgot Robbie on their way to the beach, Cat's been super paranoid about keeping him in the loop with everything they're doing.

Tori sighed. "Robbie's not in our group, Cat."

"What? Why?" She cried sadly.

"Because he's not in our screenwriting class." Beck explained patiently.

"Hey guys, wassup?" André asked from the third little box that popped up.

"Hey, André!" Tori smiled.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" he asked readily.

"Yeah, let's get started." Concluded Beck.

"Okay, so—" Tori began, but was interrupted by a beeping from her laptop. "Oh, Robbie wants to chat, what should I do?"

"Just ignore him, we need to do our assignment." Beck decided.

"Nooo!" Cat cried.

"Cat," Tori complained. "We can't finish our assignment if chat with Robbie." She explained.

"Okay…" She sighed sadly. She looked away suspiciously.

"Cat," André gave Cat a warning look.

Cat quickly typed vigorously on her keyboard and soon Robbie joined the conversation.

Everyone groaned. "Hey, guys!" Robbie smiled hopefully.

"Hiii!" Cat beamed. Tori rolled her eyes. Won't they just kiss already?

"So, what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Actually Rob, we're kind of in the middle of a project for—" André started to explain, when a doorbell rang in the background. "One sec," he got up and ran out of screen to the door.

"Hey, André," Tori heard Jade say faintly.

"Sup, Jade, what's going on?" André asked flirtatiously.

Tori suddenly saw Jade come into screen. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. "Talking to that little girlfriend of yours?" She peered into the little camera lens and Tori saw Jade's giant eye staring at her.

"Uh…no?" André replied with a confused look on his face.

"Look, guys, we've gotta get working on this script, so anyone's who's not in our group has to get out of this chat," Tori explained.

"What?" asked Robbie.

"No!" Jade said at the same time.

Tori huffed. How were they going to finish this project now? "Fine," She sighed. "But then you guys have got to help us write the rest of our script, kay?"

Jade rolled her eyes. _Typical. _Thought Tori. "Fine," Robbie and Jade said together.

"'Good." Tori said. "Now, I thought—"

"Who is this girl, anyway?" Jade asked André furiously.

"Jade!" Beck scolded.

"What?" she shouted back at him. Tori rolled her eyes hopelessly. Still not over the breakup, obviously.

"Let's just all try and focus, okay?" Tori said, trying to calm everyone down. God, they were only in a conference for like, five minutes and they were already getting absolutely nothing done.

Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Okay," Tori sighed gratefully. "So, as I was saying…"

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Working on homework 30,000 miles UP IN THE AIR! Beck's gorgeous hair is distracting…

**Mood: **Flighty :D

* * *

"Okay, so what do we have so far?" An exhausted Tori asked. God, it was already past 10 and they only had 4 out of the 7 pages they needed.

"Uh… the little boy opens the closet and runs to his mom saying there's 'eviiiilll'." André replied.

"Right. So what if then the mom says—"

"Hahahaha!" Cat started giggling uncontrollably.

"What is it, Cat?" André asked tiredly.

"Hahaha, look!" She cried excitedly. Cat tapped a few buttons and suddenly her little screen was filled with rainbow colors.

"Woah that's so cool!" Robbie exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Go to effects, in the lower left!" Robbie pressed some buttons on his keyboard and he too started to turn into rainbow colors.

"C'mon, guys, we've gotta get this done," Beck reasoned.

"Oh, hey wait, check it out," André also started to type a code and his little screen started spinning.

"Hey, we're turning clockwise!" Jade laughed. Tori rolled her eyes.

"How do you do _that_?" Cat asked, intrigued.

"Spin clockwise!" he replied.

"Hahaha! Look at me, I'm spinning clockwise!"

"You guys! Focus!" Tori cried. She looked at Beck imploringly.

"Alright, guys hold up," Beck scolded. Tori smiled at him and his authoritativeness. "Check it out!" Beck then pressed some buttons and started spinning the other way.

"Oh, look! He's spinning _counter_-clockwise!" Cat cried.

"Woah, that's some mad conter-action," André remarked. Jade laughed and smiled at him.

Just before Tori could interject to get everyone to focus, André's phone lit up.

Jade pursed her lips and looked away, clearly hurt. "Your girlfriend," she stated.

André looked from his phone to Jade. "Um…" Jade just stared at André and headed for the door. Tori felt very awkward and wondered if she should be watching this.

"Jade, wait!" André grabbed Jade's arm imploringly.

"What?" Jade sounded both hurt and irritated.

"I'm not dating that girl I met at the beach."

Jade stopped and looked up at André. "What?" she asked, a little softer this time.

"Look, we texted a little, flirt a little, but that was it."

"Then, why—"

"She asked me out, and I said I couldn't."

Jade smiled. "Why?"

André smiled at her bashfully. "I told her I sorta had something else going on."

Then Jade's face grew softer and brighter than Tori had seen it in weeks. "Aw," she sighed quietly.

André rubbed his neck nervously and grinned back at her. "Come here," Jade winked and pulled André back to his computer.

"Okay," André laughed nervously. Jade started typing on André's keyboard, smiled, and hit a final button. A bunch of little hearts sprouted up from André and Jade's heads.

Tori giggled. "Aww, you guys!"

Jade and André looked at Tori. "I'm ruining the moment, aren't I?"

Jade smirked and signed André off. Tori sat back and sighed. "And then there were three."

"Four!" Robbie smiled, holding his hand up. Tori and Beck rolled their eyes and Cat giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! Robbie!"

Trina suddenly jolted from her sleep, causing Tori to groan.

"Okay, listen you little nub, if you don't stop kicking my seat, I swear—"

"What? Be ugly?" The little kid retorted back at Trina.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Neither does your face." He spat at Trina.

Trina rolled her eyes at the smaller, boy version of herself and turned to the boy's dad. "Excuse me, sir, could you please tell your little brat to stop kicking my seat?"

The dad looked back at Trina apathetically. "I gotta take a wazz." He got up and slid into the lavatory.

Trina scoffed and took off her seatbelt. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gotta take a wazz," She replied, as though the fact was obvious.

"The nub's dad is in the restroom." Tori stated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go in the first class lavatory." Trina scooted between Tori and her laptop. Beck and Robbie groaned at the sight.

"You're sister's hot." Tori heard the little kid say behind her. Tori shuddered.

"Did you just call my sister hot?" Tori asked, thoroughly disturbed.

"Yup." He said frankly. "But you're hotter." Tori cringed.

"Hey, quit hitting on my girlfriend, nub!" Beck said fiercely. Tori smiled to herself a little. Even though she and Beck had been dating for a few weeks now, it still made her all tingly when he used the "G" word.

"But out, old man." The nub glared back at Beck.

"Do you want me to come over there? Cause I will." Beck threatened. Soon he and the kid began a stare-down. Tori rolled her eyes, secretly excited that Beck was getting jealous over an eight-year-old.

She grabbed the kid's face and pushed him away to end the non-existent tension. Tori looked back at Beck.

"Aw, who's jealous of an eight-year-old?" she teased.

Beck scoffed unconvincingly. "What? Psh, I'm not jealous of that nub." Tori gave him a look. "He's…he's a nub." He said jealously.

Tori smiled at him. "You're adorable."

Robbie started laughing. "Not as adorable…as Tori's little boyfriend!" Robbie joked obnoxiously.

Tori and Beck stared at Robbie, annoyed. Cat, noticing the awkwardness, started laughing nervously, though Tori guessed that she had no idea what the joke was.

"Bye Robbie!" Tori smiled sarcastically, clicking Robbie out of their chat conference.

"No, Robbie!" Cat yelped, upset and shocked. Frantically, she signed off to go call Robbie. Tori smiled to herself. God, when were they gonna just date already?

"Alone at last," Beck said flirtatiously.

Tori's mouth dropped – she just realized that half their group was gone, and they were barely halfway finished with their script!

"Noo!" Tori groaned and sat back in her seat in despair.

"I'm back!" Trina announced in a diva-like fashion.

"Nooo!" Tori repeated as Trina pushed her way back to her seat.

Beck looked at her sympathetically. "Tell you what, Tori. I'll finish the script, you just get some sleep, I'll see you Monday, kay?"

Tori gazed at him adoringly. "Aw, who's the best boyfriend?"

"Me," Beck smiled bashfully. "Now go get some sleep!"

"Alright," She smiled. "See you Monday?"

"See you Monday." Beck gave her one last meaningful look and logged off.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Landing in 2 HOURS…that's enough time to sleep, right? Oh, well...Beck's finishing the project. I've got the BEST boyfriend ever!

**Mood: **Sleepy…zZz

* * *

"God it's almost 1am, I can't wait to get home and go to bed!" Trina whined, driving them home from the airport.

Tori jolted awake. "Oh hey, can we stop somewhere really fast?"

"No? Why, where did you want to go?" Trina asked suspiciously.

"Just take a left up here," Tori directed half-consciously.

"Fine, but you're walking home." Trina said turning into the next neighborhood.

Tori walked up to Beck's RV and rang the doorbell. She smiled to herself and thought about how all of the amazing milestones in her relationship with Beck have taken place here, in Beck's RV. Their first kiss, the first time they said they loved each other…

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Beck said, with his hair adorably messed up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked apologetically.

"No, I was just finishing our project," Beck informed, rubbing his eyes.

"Aw, you're amazing." Tori stood up on her toes to kiss Beck.

When Tori pulled away Beck's eyes opened up more. "Definitely worth losing the sleep," he murmured.

Tori beamed back up at him. "So may I enter?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, gesturing inside his RV. Beck closed the door as Tori stepped in. "So, you've still neglected to tell me why you're here," he implied.

"I don't know," Tori admitted, rubbing her arm self-consciously. "I just…I just wanted you to be the first thing I saw when I came back to LA."

Beck gazed at Tori and put his arms around her waist. "You're perfect," he whispered in her ear. Beck…how was he so good at making her skin tingle?

Tori and Beck spent the next few hours on Beck's couch talking about the project and other things.

Tori started to nod off, locked in an embrace with Beck. "I should go…" She said regretfully.

"Alright," Beck stretched, clearly exhausted. "Do you need to call Trina?"

"No, she's making me walk home," Tori rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not walking, it's way too dangerous at…" Beck checked his phone. "3:45am…" Tori's eyes widened. Had she really been here that long? "I'll drive you" he consoled.

"Thanks, Beck"

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"Unless…you wanna stay the night?"

"Oh, Beck…" Tori started to feel very uncomfortable. She loved Beck, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go _that_ far…

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Beck answered quickly. Tori breathed a sigh of relief. "I just meant like…well, staying here all night. You could sleep on the couch," he offered.

Tori contemplated this. She couldn't really see the harm in staying the night. She definitely trusted Beck, and knew he wouldn't try anything. It could be just like a sleepover with Cat or something.

"…Okay," she smiled.

* * *

Tori woke up from under Beck's blanket on his couch. She checked the time. She had only been asleep for about 20 minutes.

"Beck?" Tori walked over to Beck's bed. "Beck? You up?"

"I am now," he replied exhaustedly. "Everything okay?"

Tori folded Beck's cover open and slid in beside him. "It is now," she said comfortably, burying her head in his chest.

Beck wrapped his arms over Tori's back. His chest rising and falling so slowly, so rhythmically, Tori felt her eyelids growing heavy…

* * *

_**AN: **__Aw, I just love this couple, I really hope they go out. Anyway, I'll keep this note short cause I wrote a long one at the beginning. Remember to add me under Author Alerts to get more of these stories (hopefully) at least twice a month! Hoping now that testing is done and school's almost out I can put these out weekly, like I originally intended, but we'll see. Oh, and I know it sounds advertise-y, but if you favorite or review these stories, it would make me very happy Seriously, it totally brightens my day to get those little emails telling me that you liked it. And who knows, if any of you guys are super awesome and review my stories, maybe you get a shout out too ;) Plus those reviews totally make me write these like 5 times faster. Okay, I'm done ranting. Now go watch Tori Goes Platinum!_

_**PS:**_ _Add me under Author Alerts, and hopefully next week you can read Beck's Big Break!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just a quick update and apology.

I know it's been a few weeks since I posted a fanfic, but all I can really say is that I've been busy.

I wish I could say I'll write Beck's Big Break this weekend, but I have finals next week and gotta do some filming. (Victorious music video!)

But after finals week, (next week) my classes are finished, so then I'll be a fanfic writing machine! Haha

Anyway, in a couple of weeks, Beck's Big Break will be up, and I apologize for the delay.


End file.
